P99
The [[wikipedia:Walther P99|'P99']] is a pistol featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The P99 was first seen in footage released during the Call of Duty XP event, with a suppressor and a titanium-coated slide, as well as a dark-gray synthetic grip. Campaign The P99 is used by Yuri when breaking into Makarov's fortress; this variant of the P99 has both a Silencer and Tactical Knife, called "P99 Tactical". Yuri also used one in a flashback, when attempting to stop the Zakhaev International Airport massacre. Its also used in the hunt for Volk by Spetsnaz operatives in Last Stand. Multiplayer The P99 is unlocked at level 11 in Multiplayer and has the highest firecap for any handgun at 1200 RPM. It also features the highest damage up close of any of the low caliber handguns (the other two being the USP .45 and the Five Seven), but still kills in three shots up close as the others. It also features a slightly lower visual recoil than the USP .45, which is quite controllable. Similar to the USP .45, the silencer attachment will block out the iron sights, making aiming at long range targets more difficult. Survival Mode The P99 is the last handgun unlocked in Survival Mode at level 42 and costs $250. Its high damage of 49, while not noticeable in multiplayer as it comes just short of a two-hit kill, is quite noticeable in Survival where enemies frequently have much higher health. This makes it one of the more effective low-caliber handguns, but it should be discarded during later waves. Attachments *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Akimbo - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Tactical Knife - Unlocked at weapon level 7. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 10. Gallery File:MW3_P99_POV.png|First person view of the P99. File:MW3_P99_ADS.png|Aiming the P99. P99 R.png|Reloading the P99. P99 TacKnife MW3.png|P99 with the Tactical Knife. P99 reload silencer MW3.png|Reloading the P99 Suppressed. P99 TacKnife Reload MW3.png|Reloading the P99 with the Tactical Knife attached. P99 Akimbo.png|Akimbo P99s. File:P99 Sprinting MW3.png|Sprinting with the P99 P99 with Suppressor and Tactical Knife.JPG|P99 with Tactical Knife and Suppressor, as seen in "Stronghold". P99 3rd person.jpg|P99 in 3rd person. Notice how it is held with 2 hands in 3rd person instead of 1 in 1st person. YuriTriesToStopTheMassacre.png|Yuri wielding a P99 during the flashback in Blood Brothers. Trivia *On the left side of the gun, the words: "P99 TITANIUM COATED" can be seen. *The P99, Five Seven, and MP412 are the only handguns held with one hand in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. *It shares a similar reload with the ASP, where the players takes the magazine out and puts a new one in with one hand. *When using Akimbo, the left P99 will have the firing sound of the USP .45. This also happens with the Five Seven. *The P99 has the same firing sound of the Five Seven. *It is used by Yuri during the "No Russian" flashback. This is unusual, as the M9 was used by the security officers during the actual event, and the M9 is actually available in the campaign. *Soap carries a P99 as a backup to his USP .45 in "Blood Brothers". He draws it with his left hand while Price is helping him to the safehouse. Category:Pistols Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Multiplayer Category:Survival Mode